whatacartoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny Bravo
Johnny Bravo is a short created by Van Partible that was broadcast by Cartoon Network as part of the showcase series, What a Cartoon!, on March 26, 1995. This short is the first of three pilot episodes for the Cartoon Network original series Johnny Bravo. Plot While trying to pick up chicks at the zoo, Johnny Bravo decides to catch a gorilla that escaped, thinking that it will make the hot zoo keeper fall in love with him. Storyline Johnny Bravo goes to the Aron City Zoo, flexing his muscles at all of the women that walk by. A little girl walks up to him, but Johnny ignores her initially, and then believes she has a crush on him, meanwhile she only wanted to know the time. Johnny tells the little girl that he is a heart breaker, and then walks up to a woman and kisses her, causing her to pull a taser out of her purse and taze Johnny. As Johnny struggles to get up, the little girl tells him that she has to get going and skips away. A crocodile in the crocodile exhibit behind Johnny growls at him, which makes him yell that he has eaten hamburgers bigger than the crocodile. Johnny then hears a woman screaming in the distance. Right afterward, he spots a lady running through the zoo in a zoo uniform. He steps in front of her to block her path, and begins to talk to her but the lady pushes him into the crocodile pit and continues running. Johnny is able to defeat the crocodile and make it out of the pit. He goes up to the zoo girl, who is crying, and asks what's wrong while he freshens up. The girl explains that the zoo's prized gorilla escaped from its cage, but Johnny ignores this and attempts to direct the conversation onto him, asking her if he is having a good hair day. Johnny then invites the girl out for steaks at a place down the road, but the zoo girl once more explains that there is a 900-pound gorilla on the loose in Aron City. Johnny tells the girl that he can capture the gorilla, but the gorilla rejects his offer, explaining that she would need an army or a superhero to capture it. Johnny then claims to be a superhero, and switches into a martial arts gi. He pulls out a certificate from the Aron City School "O" Defense, which shows that Johnny is a master in every form of the martial arts in the world. A sumo wrestler then comes out and squashes Johnny, prompting him to state that he is still studying sumo wrestling. When the zoo girl agrees to have Johnny help, he switches into an outfit, wearing a green apron which reads "Kiss The Cook". He then sings about how he can capture the gorilla before she can make a peanut butter and banana sandwich deep fried, and as he does this, he literally deep fries a peanut butter and banana sandwich for her. In some part of Aron City, the purple gorilla strolls cheerfully through town, singing a tune. He comes across a mirror and combs his hair, telling himself that he is "the man". Johnny then approaches the gorilla, and asks him if he has seen a gorilla hiding anywhere around the city. The gorilla pretends not to know what he means, and asks him what a gorilla is. Johnny struggles to describe one, telling him that they're big and ugly. The gorilla tells Johnny that he did see a gorilla an hour earlier but he wasn't what he would call ugly, and then jabs his finger at Johnny's throat. The gorilla describes the "gorilla" he saw as the "Mel Gibson of Gorilladom". The gorilla agrees to help Johnny out, but Johnny tells him that he is a one man army, so he should stay out of the way and leave the superheroing to him, before leaving. Johnny then asks various Aron City residents if they have seen a gorilla; when he goes to ask an old lady if she saw a gorilla, he stops mid sentence and realizes that he found the last resident he asked attractive. Johnny returns to the previous woman, right when the old lady asks Johnny if he was going to say gorilla, indicating she saw him. Johnny flirts with the girl, asking her "you wouldn't happen to be hiding any gorillas underneath them clothes would ya?", causing the girl to elbow him in the face, and effortlessly flip him over. Right after this, Johnny murmurs "she wants me". In another part of town, a robber hides behind a corner as the gorilla walks by. The robber makes his hand look like a gun and points it at the gorilla. The gorilla shows no fear, and even shakes his butt at the robber. The robber becomes aggravated and orders the gorilla to get in the alley, and to give him his wallet. The gorilla becomes enraged after being called a "fat cow" by the robber. Johnny then arrives at the seen, ordering the robber to put down his gun. Distracted, the robber turns to Johnny, causing the gorilla to grab him by his shirt, slap him, flip him over, and stomp on him, as he asks if his mother ever taught him any manners. Johnny gets the gorilla off of him and tells him to take it easy. The gorilla then tells the robber that his mother is "so big that when she wore high heels she struck oil". Johnny takes note that the gorilla said big. The gorilla then goes on to say that the robber's mother's face is so ugly that she can make an onion cry. Johnny then takes note that the gorilla said ugly, and realizes that he described a gorilla to be "big and ugly". He then asks the gorilla if the robber is the gorilla, and the gorilla says that he could be. Johnny looks at the robber's face, and notes how he is ugly enough to be in a zoo. Just then, the zoo girl arrives and sees the gorilla. She asks Johnny for her gorilla back, and Johnny picks up the robber. However, the girl walks past him and pulls the gorilla with her. Johnny asks if he gets any reward like a kiss or a date. The zoo girl tells him that she would go out with him, but it appears he already has a date, since he is holding the robber. The robber tells Johnny "this is cute and all, but I have a wife". Johnny then looks at the camera and asks the viewer(s) what they are looking at. Characters *Johnny Bravo *Mary the Zookeeper *Little Girl *Gorilla *Fat Robber Cast *Jeff Bennett - Johnny Bravo *Soleil Moon Frye - Mary the Zookeeper *Maurice LaMarche - Fat Robber *Roger Rose - Gorilla *Mae Whitman - Little Girl Production Credits *Layout Artists - Virginia Hawes *Background Stylist - Jane Nussbaum *Created, Written and Directed by - Van Partible *Storyboard Artist - Travis Cowsill *Executive Producer - Buzz Potamkin, Fred Seibert *Supervising Producer - Larry Huber *Line Producer - Bob Onorato *Animation Director - Robert Alvarez *Unit Production Coordinator - Nicole Pouliot *Character Clean-Up Artists - Barbara Krueger, Dana Jo Granger *Casting Director - Kris Zimmerman *Talent Coordinator - Cindy Lyn Peltier, Jill Ziegenhagen *Supervising Recording Engineer - Ed Collins *Recording Engineer - Preston Oliver *Music Score by - Louis Fagenson *Main/End Title Theme by - Gary Lionelli *Director of Music Production - Bodie Chandler *Background Supervisor - Al Gmuer *Background Artists - Joseph Binggeli, Bonnie Callahan, Jonathan Goley, Tim Maloney, Leonard Robledo *Ink and Paint Supervisor - Alison Leopold *Color Stylist - Casey Clayton *Animator - Andy Bialk, Jun Falkenstein, Mark Kausler *Computer Assistants - Duke Heberlein, Jon Hooper *Final Checker - Nelda Ridley *Ink and Paint Artists - Kimberly Conte, Joanne Plein, Patricia Torocsik *Graphics - Iraj Paran *Design Assistants - Miriam Boardman, Barbara Krueger *Camera Operator - Dan Larsen *Executive in Charge of Post-Production - John Forrest Niss *Animation Checking - Beth Goodwin, Bob Revell *Xerography - Star Wirth, Martin Crossley, Richard Wilson *Track Readers - Kay Douglas, James Hearn, Carol Iverson, Kerry Iverson *Supervising Film Editor - Tom Gleason *Post-Production Supervisor - Gayle Mnookin *Post-Production Coordinators - Gail D. Silvers *Sound Services Provided by - Larson Sound Center *Sound Editor - Michele Douglas *Re-Recording Mixers - Anthony Costantini, Doug Gray *Recording Director - Kris Zimmerman *Negative Consultant - William DeBoer, Jr. *Video Services Provided by - Four Media Co. *Computer Animation Facilities Provided by - Cambridge Animation Systems *Telecine - Scott Ostrowsky *On-Line - Brian Schnuckel *Pre-Production Manager - Debby Hindman *International Production Coordinator - Brooke Williams *Production Assistants - Sandra Benenati, Duke Heberlein, Linda Moore *Executives in Charge of Production - Joe Mazzuca, Catherine Winder *Program Executive - Margot McDonough *Development Executive - Ellen Cockrill *Production Company - Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. Gallery Johnny Bravo-Poster.jpg|Poster Johnny Bravo1.jpg Johnny Bravo2.jpg See Also *Johnny Bravo and the Amazon Women References Category:Episodes Category:Shorts Category:Cartoons Category:Johnny Bravo